


The Inherent Eroticism of Finally Having a Dick

by epicmusic42



Series: The Inherent Eroticism of... [3]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Blood Kink, Cervix Penetration, Consensual Somnophilia, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Other, Painful Sex, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safeword Use, Size Kink, Temporary Character Death, Trans Jonny d'Ville, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex Between Immortals, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, murderplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmusic42/pseuds/epicmusic42
Summary: Raphaella's arrival to the starship Aurora was fraught with tension. Her offer to assist Brian is remedying some of Carmilla's "oversights" went a long way towards helping everyone relax.Jonny's last on Brian's list to enjoy, that doesn't mean Brian doesn't have several plans for him though. Quite the opposite actually.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville
Series: The Inherent Eroticism of... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855522
Comments: 37
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- rough sex  
> \- vaginal fisting  
> \- heavy dom/sub undertones  
> \- consensual drugging, sedative  
> \- hickeys/marking
> 
> Language used for Jonny's body includes: folds, cunt, cock, dick, cervix, g-spot, sweet spot, chest, nipples, ass.
> 
> For those who may not know, the mechs operate under the rule of "pleasing narrative" rather than the rule of logic. Basically, whatever makes for the best story is what's going to happen, regardless of how much or little sense it makes.
> 
> EDIT: There are now footnotes for translations. If you click the footnote, it should take you to the relevant translation. You can then use the back button to return to your spot.

Raphaella had proven a wonderful addition to the crew.

When she’d first appeared they’d all been on edge of course. Marius may not have been difficult to absorb into the crew but he also didn’t do _experiments_.

Raphaella on the other hand, showed up and broke into the Doc’s lab, only bothering to inform anyone of her presence after she had mechanized herself.

It had been an...interesting situation to say the least.

Eventually she had proved herself though.

As...science as she may be Raphaella’s offense at how much Carmilla had neglected in creating his body and determination to provide anything he’d allow her to, went a long way to soothing all of their worries.

Brian doubted any of them would be entirely comfortable with her for a good while if ever. He appreciated her efforts though.

Deciding which of his loves to start with had been one of the most difficult choices he’d ever made. While he could soothe any complaints the others might have, that required that they _admit_ those complaints.

Ultimately he’d decided to ask Ashes to ...assist him first.

It was exceedingly rare that they had any interest in letting someone else play at being in charge and they did enjoy seeing how far they could push their lovers. Asking them to help him relearn sensations meant that he'd be able to move on to the rest of his loves knowing full well what to expect from his body with Raphaella's assistance.

He’d saved Jonny for last, as usual. He’d have to make sure to mention how glad he was he’d decided to wait until he was confident in his own control to lay a hand on Jonny since this wasn’t something that could simply be explained away as him wanting to tease Jonny with the promise of a scene until he would beg easily.

Not only had Raphaella managed to figure out coding and some combination of sensor plates? Nanobots? ...he was admittedly lost when she started to explain how she gave him back _touch_.

That this occurred functionally simultaneously with Raphaella having made him a dick really did not help the issue of control.

He already knew how beautiful each of his partners looked while they were getting fucked. Add in that Raphaella wasn't the most ... conservative about how she arranged the nerves she'd created for him when it came to the dicks she'd made him, and he was hard-pressed not to short circuit the minute he was in any of them.

(He actually had blue screened nearly as soon as Ashes had settled themself on him. They'd ended up making him go back to Raphaella and request she thin out the nerves because it was more than double what a dick _should_ have).

Surprisingly, Jonny hadn't been particularly antsy as Brian had slowly worked his way through the rest of their polycule.

If Marius hadn't posted a "review of Brian's new dick" in their group chat, Brian would be tempted to wonder if Jonny hadn't realized that Raphaella had made anything for him other than the new nerves. However, Marius had so Brian was certain that he knew.

Instead of the expected fidgeting and staring, Jonny had been almost withdrawn anytime Brian didn't initiate something. When Brian _did_ he was even more clingy than normal though. With how much more gentle he was when he did touch Brian (and wasn't distracted), Brian almost had to wonder if Jonny wasn't scared of hurting him.

It didn't matter all that much though.

Brian had finished working his way through the rest of his loves and now he was ready to enjoy Jonny properly.

Carefully he fingered the cool vial in his pocket. Two hundred milligrams.

He'd measured and tested and calculated for years before the first time he'd presented it to any of his loves. Made sure that he could time it down to the second almost.

Two hundred milligrams added to a cup of tea would have Jonny dazed within a minute of finishing it. He'd be unconscious between the ninth and tenth minute. It'd hold him under, mostly if not entirely dreamless, for two hours and nineteen minutes give or take thirteen minutes, forty-eight seconds.

With how his weight fluctuated when he was stressed Brian couldn't time it any closer sadly.

Still, he'd show his ~~heart~~ _rúnsearc_ 1 and let him decide if he wanted to go under for a bit while Brian arranged a scene for them. If not then he'd snap Jonny's neck and hope he could get most of the scene ready before the narrative decided he needed to come back.

Given how much the narrative enjoyed pain, he didn't trust it not to bring Jonny back right as Brian started replacing the scar on his neck that'd faded since the last time he'd offered Jonny a sedative.

It was late enough that he shouldn’t need to even make a request for Jonny to join him in the kitchen. Jonny would make his own way there for him.

Or Jonny would already be there when Brian arrived.

It was a simple matter to begin making them both tea, he’d been doing it long enough by now that Jonny accepted it as something for Brian as much as it was for himself - at least Brian assumed that was why he no longer objected when Brian insisted he let him make them both tea.

Pleasingly, instead of Brian having to chase him down he actually inserted himself into Brian’s arms while the tea was steeping.

Brian just turned around to ask if he would mind grabbing mugs and Jonny was pressing into him. Arms looping around his waist, face pressing into his chest.

He wrapped his own arms around Jonny and pressed a kiss to his head. He was very glad he’d swapped out his legs and torso for a shorter set recently. This was difficult enough with him being only a bit more than a foot taller than Jonny - it'd be near impossible if he was currently nearly two feet taller than him.

“Hey, any chance I could steal you for the evening?”

Jonny hummed for a minute before responding, “what for?”

He grinned. Apparently Jonny was more interested in being coy than a brat at the moment. This was going to be fun.

“Maybe I want that to be a surprise.”

Jonny pulled back enough Brian was able to duck down and steal a quick kiss. If he got a not quite audible whine when he pulled back then all the better. He might be able to get Jonny begging for him within an hour of him coming to.

Jonny pouted at him for a moment before pulling back and going to grab the mugs.

“But what if I wanna know what I’m agreeing to?”

He made sure to wipe it from his face before Jonny turned back around, but Brian couldn’t help the crooked half-smile that came to his lips as he watched his love collect the remaining ingredients for tea.

Even as recently as three centuries ago, Jonny wouldn’t have been this comfortable with the domestic picture they made. That Raphaella’s arrival hadn’t spooked him enough to have him coiling back into the tightly wound ball of pain and fury he’d been when Brian first met him was a bit of a miracle.

The casual way Jonny started setting up the mugs for their tea spoke volumes to Brian, at least. Two fingers of milk and a sprig of lavender in one cup, a healthy blob of butter and a dash of cayenne in the other.

Brian grabbed the kettle and added enough to fill his own to the brim and Jonny’s almost to the brim while he was distracted grabbing spoons. By the time he’d come back with them, Brian had the vial out and open, posed over Jonny’s.

He made sure to meet Jonny’s eyes before actually pouring it in. A bit wasteful perhaps, but if Jonny wanted tea and didn’t want the sedative then they could easily pour him a new cup.

Jonny’s mug went into his hands before Brian picked up his own. He took a slow sip as he passed the now empty vial to Jonny for him to check.

“Well, I’d like to start with drinking our tea. Depending on how much you test my new control, might go so far as to flay that pretty hide of yours.”

That got him a shiver as Jonny turned to lean into him slightly.

Adjusting to curl a hand around Jonny’s hip was a simple matter. Getting him to actually have the conversation they obviously needed to have would not be.

“Tell me more?”

Given the way Jonny was pointedly looking away from him, Brian probably needed to give him more for him to feel safe enough to drink the tea.

He had wanted to surprise him though.

He ducked down again to kiss him. “Why don’t you guess? I’ll tell you if it's in my plans or not. That way it can still sort of stay a surprise.”

Jonny made a small noise like he wasn’t sure.

Brian just sipped his own tea while he waited for Jonny to decide whether or not to agree.

After a few moments, “Okay. You gonna kill me?”

“Undoubtedly.”

That had Jonny squirming and pressing closer to him.

“Gonna fuck me?”

“Most certainly.”

That got him a soft groan.

“With your hands?”

“Among other things.”

A faint whimper.

“You uh. You can feel things now, right? Like properly?”

Brian just hummed his assent this time, continuing to sip his tea.

Jonny squirmed slightly before forcing himself still again.

“You gonna ... explore? me? Gonna learn my body all over again?”

Brian smirked. “That’s rather the primary goal here, _a grá_ 2.”

He turned so that he was facing Brian properly.

“Gonna choke me?”

“Hmm. I suppose,” he mused. “More gonna make you choke yourself.”

Jonny’s breath caught.

He swirled the remaining tea in his cup, glancing down to check.

Only a third full.

He could excuse leaving that at least.

He set the mug on the counter behind him before setting his hands on Jonny’s hips and guiding him back to lean against the countertop.

“G-gonna break anything?”

“Not particularly planning to.”

Jonny bit back a moan as Brian brushed a kiss across his lips.

He carefully untucked Jonny’s shirt and pushed it up enough that he could get his hands on Jonny’s skin.

He couldn’t help shivering himself over how _soft_ Jonny felt under his hands, how fragile.

He knew that he wasn’t. But Jonny _felt_ so fragile. More fragile than he normally did. His ~~heart~~ felt like he'd break with hardly the slightest touch.

Fuck. He wasn’t as ready to handle this as he thought.

His _rún_ 3 felt like he'd break with the slightly touch.

“Gonna-” Jonny cut himself off, looking up at Brian with blown pupils. “Gonna leave marks?”

Fuck it. He wanted to touch Jonny properly already.

“Absolutely.”

Brian tore the belt hanging from Jonny’s pants so it hung loose. He pushed his hand down Jonny's pants at the same time that he caught Jonny's mouth with his own. He licked into Jonny's mouth as he teased Jonny’s dick and then slid farther back to roughly push three thick fingers into him.

He knew that Jonny couldn't actually take that much without prep. He also knew that Jonny was going to be moaning and trying to spread his legs over it the exact way he was.

He enjoyed it for a good few minutes.

The way Jonny was trying to bare down on his fingers, already dripping around them. The way his frame was coiled tight in the not quite cage, Brian had made around him. The way his mouth was slack as he moaned like the whore he was.

He did have plans that required Jonny drink the tea though so he pulled back.

"Colour?"

"Green," Jonny's voice was already starting to get breathy. "Why?"

"Because, unless you're calling it, you have two choices right now. You can either a: drink the tea while I continue fingering you so that I know how long you're going to be out for and come back with my fist in your pretty cunt. Or b: you can refuse and I'll snap your neck. You might still get to come back with my fist in your cunt, but I doubt it. More likely, you'll come back trussed up and have to wait another hour with your slutty holes open and exposed before I'll put anything in them."

Jonny shivered, his walls clenching down periodically.

"O- okay." He chewed his lip, pressing closer to Brian for a long minute.

Brian knew it was unconscious. Jonny still hated admitting he had feelings. That didn’t stop it from sending a thrill through him everytime Jonny did it.

"You're gonna have me the entire time right? N- not gonna leave me anyplace?"

Brian frowned.

He had planned to step out for a bit after getting Jonny positioned. He sounded as close to terrified of Brian leaving while he was unconscious as he ever got though.

Shit. Right. Carmilla would have drugged him then left him in the lab until she felt like actually using him for her experiments.

That was the entire reason Brian made sure he knew that the tea was drugged.

"If you don't want me to, I'll make sure I'm within three steps of you the entire time, _a grá 2._"

Jonny hesitated before nodding into his chest.

"If you can, will you make me take your fist before I pass out?"

He sounded less scared now. Was probably trying to deflect from what he just admitted.

Brian was cruel though.

He hummed lightly, "why? Do you want me to?"

Jonny squirmed and Brian squeezed the arm that was wrapped around him in retaliation.

Instead of the intended admonishment, it had Jonny gasping softly and rocking down on his finger though.

"Well _a chroí?_ 4 I'm quite happy to see how much you'll take before the sedative kicks in, but only if you ask."

There was a long moment where Brian was holding himself still and Jonny was trying to work himself against his hand.

"Yes please, sir, " Jonny's voice came out in a whisper.

Brian grinned, _jackpot_.

He pulled his hand out and shoved Jonny's trousers and pants down, stepping on them as he grabbed Jonny by the hips and lifted him into the counter so that they'd stay on the floor.

As soon as Jonny was seated in the counter, he looped his arm under one leg so he press it high over his own shoulder. The other he pushed out and back so that Jonny's knee hit the counter with a crack.

The entire maneuver had Jonny gasping and letting out small moans already.

Brian froze, his fingers just barely brushing against Jonny's folds.

"Drink the tea."

Jonny pulled the cup to his mouth and took a swallow.

Brian eased three fingers back in.

Jonny choked on a moan.

"So pretty like this. Stretched out on my fingers and dripping. Gonna make you feel so good, _peata_ 5. Gonna make you cum over and over until you can't even cry."

As he spoke, Brian bit and kissed along Jonny's jaw.

Jonny whimpered, clenching down before loosening again.

The way his walls were tense even as they loosened enough that Brian could probably squeeze another finger in, made it quite clear that he was forcing himself not to. Probably was hoping that if he forced himself to relax enough, Brian would give him more.

Which, Brian hadn't been planning to, but Jonny _was_ behaving at the moment.

He pulled his fingers out, ignoring Jonny's whine as he did so, and carefully pushed back in with a fourth finger.

The cup rested against his chest with a soft _clink_. If he hadn't been paying attention it might have been lost under the sound of Jonny keening, his head falling back.

Brian smiled, a pleased hum settling in his chest and turning into a purr.

"If you'll open your shirt for me, I'd like to mark you up."

Jonny was nodding, slight whines echoing between them almost immediately. The cup still half full of tea was shakily set to the side so he could fumble with the buttons to get his shirt open for Brian.

Once it was Brian just leaned forward and started working a hickey into the skin on his shoulder. A couple more bruises worked into his chest and well timed thrusts of his fingers had Jonny gasping and whining as he clutched at Brian.

"So pretty for me. "

" 'm no' tha' preddy," his words came out in a broken slur.

"Mmm? I think you are. Such a pretty pretty slut spreading his legs for me. Drink your tea, _peata_ 5."

Jonny whined into his chest as he fumbled for the cup. Pulling back from Brian, he quickly gulped down the remaining tea.

The cup hit the counter with a crash as Jonny reached back to wrap his arms around Brian's neck.

"There. drank th’ fu'ing tea. Now more?"

Brian smirked. "Oh? I seem to recall saying I'd finger you _while_ you drank the tea."

" _Brii-an!"_

"What?" Brian stilled his hand, relaxing the fingers he currently had curled. "Did you say something, Jonny? You've been such a good boy for me so far. I just need you to speak up a bit more."

Jonny didn't answer for a long moment, slowly relaxing against Brian as the sedative no doubt kicked in.

"Please make me take your fist, sir."

When it finally came the request was sleep-addled and slurred, but still intelligible.

Brian purred.

"Well since you asked so nicely, _a bréagán_ 6."

With that he began gently teasing his thumb against Jonny's cunt, checking how loose he actually was. Satisfied, he pulled his hand out just far enough to tuck his thumb into his palm and pressed it in.

He was careful to move slowly enough Jonny could adjust to the added stretch. He may be planning to hurt him, but he wasn't going to harm his ~~heart~~ on accident. ...He wasn't going to harm his _love_ on accident.

The moan that Jonny let out as he leaned back to settle against the cabinets was beautiful. That he was leaving himself completely exposed for Brian even more so.

Curling his hand into a loose fist, Brian began to work more marks into his chest.

"Talk to me, _a grá 2. _Tell me how you feel."

Jonny whimpered, his hands scrambling against Brian’s chest as he began to ramble slightly, telling Brian how good it felt to be stretched out like this.

Brian ground his fist roughly into Jonny, gently fucking it in and out slightly.

In response, he got a keening whine as Jonny tried to clutch at him.

The sedative was kicking a little slower than he’d planned for, but then he had planned for Jonny to sip the tea not chug it.

He carefully placed a trail of kisses up Jonny’s neck, making sure not to let his teeth scrape against him. Even if they’d gotten to a point where normally he _could,_ Jonny was too on edge for him to be willing to risk it.

He repeated the thought as Jonny tried tipping his head back further while he lavished his pulse point. The moan he let out was beautiful and so needy. If Brian had been kissing anywhere except his neck, it would definitely be teasing him to _not_ bite down.

“Ple- ease. _Mi rey_ 7. Wan- wanna be marked up. Please c- claim me.”

Brian pressed one last kiss to Jonny’s neck before moving to catch his lips. Gently he turned his fist so he could rub small circles into Jonny’s sweet spot.

"I know, _a grá mo chroí_ 8, I know. Gonna make your neck all pretty and _covered_ for you while you're out. Gonna get it bleeding nice and hard so you're already dizzy from the blood loss when you come back to me."

Jonny mewled as he finally managed to get a hold on his shirt and frantically tried to work his hips into Brian's fist.

Brian purred as he continued working his hand in his love.

"So good and pretty for me. Such a perfect little slut."

Jonny choked back a sob.

Oh yes.

Brian may not know what was driving Jonny so insane but he _loved it._ Jonny looked so pretty sobbing and moaning with his fist in him. He was going to enjoy making him cry while he fucked him so much.

Jonny was so much happier and more relaxed when Brian made him cry. He needed it so much. Brian loved that he could give this to his amazing, beautiful love.

He kept telling Jonny how pretty he looked for him and working his knuckles against those spots that he knew drove Jonny up the wall. Slowly, Jonny went more and more lax against him, until he finally went completely limp.

“Jonny?”

There was no response.

Carefully, Brian relaxed his hand and eased it out of Jonny.

Cradling his face, he pressed a kiss to Jonny’s sack lips. When he still got no response, he was confident that he was out.

Now to just get him ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the chapters should be up in the next day or so as I get them moved over.
> 
> Translations:
> 
>   1. _rúnsearc_ -> Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge meaning "secret love", this is a passionate way of saying beloved, for Brian this is one of the most emotionally/intimate things he could call a partner
>   2. _a grá_ -> Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge meaning "my (when speaking to the person) love"
>   3. _rún_ -> Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge meaning "secret", sometimes used as a pet name for a romantic partner, similar to _rúnsearc_ for Brian
>   4. _a chroí_ -> Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge meaning "my heart", very passionate/emotional for Brian
>   5. _peata_ -> Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge for "pet"
>   6. _a bréagán_ -> Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge meaning "my toy", Brian basically calling Jonny his fucktoy here
>   7. _Mi rey_ -> Spanish meaning "my king", for Jonny also carries the connotation of protector and master
>   8. _a grá mo chroí_ -> Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge meaning "love of my heart"
> If I forgot/missed any translations, feel free to let me know. I’m well aware that I forget to translate the Spanish a lot and wouldn’t be surprised if I missed some of the Gaeilge as well  
>  If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.  
>  Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
>  ❤️️ = I love this story!  
>  😳 = this was hot!  
>  💐 = thank you for sharing this  
>  🍵 = tea spilled  
>  🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
>  🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
>  😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
>  😢 = you got me right in the feels  
>  🤯 = mind blown  
>  🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
>  😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?  
>  (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code)



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- on screen murder of a major charcter  
> \- rough sex  
> \- vaginal fisting  
> \- accidental self-harm  
> \- temporary dub con due to neither of these fools realizing that Jonny can't safeword for a bit  
> \- large penetration  
> \- cervix penetration/womb fucking  
> \- bloodplay  
> \- somnaphilia  
> \- impactplay  
> \- heavy dom/sub  
> \- hickeys, biting/marking
> 
> Language used for Jonny's body includes: folds, cunt, cock, dick, cervix, g-spot, sweet spot, chest, nipples, ass.
> 
> EDIT: There are now footnotes for translations. If you click the footnote, it will take you to the relevant translation. You can then use the back button to return to your spot.

Stripping Jonny's limp body and laying him out on the table had gotten Brian to the thirty minute mark.

He couldn't resist pressing a kiss to his lips before collecting the rope and blades he had for this.

Two short swords, driven into the table deep enough that they were firmly lodged, held Jonny's legs up a little higher than Brian actually wanted them. It was best to put them there until Jonny woke up though. Otherwise he might choke himself out in his sleep.

The length of rope was specifically sized for this and he had a spare blade to cut it farther if he'd been off.

Across the front of Jonny's throat to cross against the back of his neck. One side down to each bent knee. He tied them right enough that the rope would go taut against his neck if he let them down at all. With his knees already pushed as high as his chest he'd have choose between keeping them up and getting to be present while Brian fucked him or letting them down and choking himself to death.

Brian would force them down and fuck him into his death throes at least twice before he was done, of course, but this way he'd have to wait for it if he wanted to garuntee he was present while Brian was actually fucking him.

Two stiletto daggers drove through each of his wrists, already getting an arch despite how deep under the sedative had him. Catch the right nerve and they'd have most anyone else screaming in pain. In Jonny, they had him dripping.

Carefully Brian ran his hands down his pet's body. A soft press against where he could just barely remember there being faint scars under his chest earned him a sigh. A teasing scrap of his nail over one of the bullet scars littering his hips, a small moan.

Even in his sleep Jonny was responding and practically begging to get fucked. Brian let out a chuckle as he reacted towards the rest of his supplies.

A bit of sensitizing lube had him gasping and whining as Brian worked three fingers into his ass before easing the thick plug in. With ninety-six minutes to go, he could afford to tease him some so he took a few to enjoy the sounds and sleep-softened motions as he fucked it in and out of Jonny.

If he enjoyed the whining begs every time he took the plug away then he could keep that to himself.

Carefully wiping down his hands, the gag was next. The ring wouldn't hold Jonny's mouth open far enough that Brian could fuck his face with the attachment he'd decided to use for this, but it would prevent him from biting back any of the lovely noises he made until he was too fucked out enough to stop trying anyways.

Besides, Brian still had plenty of dildos to use on him if he felt like it. He'd made sure to grab a thick ribbed one for that exact purpose.

With his ~~heart.~~ His _love_ all trussed up and ready to be fucked, Brian looked him over one last time.

He looked as beautiful as always like this. Drool already gathering as he was forced to keep his mouth open, slick dripping down and coating his ass. His hips were twitching, trying to fuck him on the plug that was barely long enough to tease him, his chest heaving as his heart rate tried to speed up only to be held in place by his mechanism.

_Gorgeous._

Brian let his hands wander over his body for several minutes as he just kissed his way up it. He started with a teasing brush of his lips to Jonny's cock. From there he pressed more kisses and firmer kisses to Jonny's skin in a chain that stretched up to just under his jaw. Upon reaching it, Brian began sucking a mean hickey into the underside of his jaw.

From there he moved down just a bit to lap at Jonny's failing to flutter pulse. He held it there for several minutes, waiting for his body to relax again as he whined under him. Eventually he switched his tactic though, and sunk his teeth deep into Jonny's neck.

Jonny arched into him as he screamed.

A hand on his hip let Brian feel the desperate thrusts and confirm that it was a good scream. Worry for his love assuaged, he sunk his teeth in deeper, waiting for the telltale flow of wet blood into his mouth.

As soon as he felt it, he released his hold. He soothed the bite with his tongue as he moved his hand to drag across Jonny's cunt.

_Oh._

That was pleasing. His little slut had come for him already.

**Fifty-two minutes left.**

He dismissed the notification.

He had plenty of time to finish decorating Jonny's neck. He wondered how many times he could make him come before he came to?

Shifting down to begin working another mark into his throat, Brian eased two fingers into his ~~heart~~ _love_. He'd already had his fist in Jonny so he wasn't worried about whether he was able to take it currently, but Jonny hadn't had a plug in earlier. He wanted to work him back up to it now that he had the plug in.

He didn't tease him for too long, adding a third finger and curling them to press down on his g-spot as he broke skin just over his collar.

The scream Jonny let out for him this time wasn't as loud, but the way his hips thrust up was just as frantic. Brian purred as he kept his hold on the bite, slowly tearing the skin so that it'd stay weeping freely until Brian killed him.

He relaxed his fingers just long enough to add a fourth.

He began fucking them quickly in an out of his cunt, curling and pressing until he got a cry. He moved on to ripping a new scar into his love's neck.

**Forty minutes.**

He dismissed the notification again.

He frowned as he eased back to survey the mess he'd already made of Jonny's neck. He had hoped to get at least two more out of him before he came to. Well. He _did_ still have forty minutes or so.

He did have one more knife he hadn't used to pin Jonny in place. He eased his hand out and purred at the whines his pretty slut made as he stepped away to grab the crop and last blade he'd brought.

Given the yelp that he got when he brought the crop down on his pain slut's weeping cunt, he was fairly confident that was a good decision.

He didn't spend too long on it. Only took the time to lay about twenty lashes across Jonny's cunt and ass, catching his cock on the final strike. The blood staining his hands and thighs spoke to how much his pet had thrashed while he was, though.

Setting the crop to the side, he curled his hand into a fist and pushed it into Jonny's cunt. Should he have worked him back open beforehand? Probably. Brian didn't much care when he could feel his fucktoy's cunt squeezing tight and coming around his fist before he was even all the way in.

He chuckled and sunk his teeth into Jonny's neck again deep enough to feel the rush of blood into his mouth.

He was definitely glad he'd decided to do this on EJM. It was so much easier to enjoy using pain to pleasure his love when he didn't have to argue with himself that it wasn't wrong to want this, to give his lovers the greatest pleasure he could even if it would be hurting someone else. Like this he could just acknowledge that it made Jonny happy and enjoy hurting him.

He worked his fist roughly in his pet's cunt as he left two more bleeding bites on him. Raising up he licked the blood off his lips. Not as bad as having his neck bit perhaps, but Brian still wasn't going to risk Jonny seeing blood on his lips currently.

Flicking the knife open, he began carefully tracing just under his love's clavicle until he reached his sternum, keeping the pressure even so it just barely broke the skin and left a thin red line behind. Pleased, he switched to do the same on the opposite side. He drew the new line until it met with the first, then turned the knife and drew it down the center of his chest. All the way down until it parted his folds and Brian could drag the tip of the blade over his cock. Farther than proper perhaps, but the point was to make Jonny cry and cum when he started actually pulling back the skin, not to actually perform an autopsy.

Carefully, he traced over it a couple more times, slowly carving deeper with each pass. Really he was more teasing than anything, but he had already decided that he wasn't going to skin Jonny until he'd made _himself_ come fucking him at least twice.

That was a thought though.

He checked the time he had left. Fifteen minutes.

Certainly not enough to be worth trying to get himself off using his slut if he wanted Jonny to wake up with his fist in his cunt. With anywhere from a minute to nearly half an hour before Jonny would wake…

He leaned forward to hover over his love and whispered in his ear, "you're going to be a good slut and wake up just in time to come for me, _a bréagán 3._"

The narrative may decide the threat in his voice was more pleasing, but he could hope that his slutty brat obeying him subconsciously would be pleasing enough for it to work.

He tugged the panel over his wires off and set it to the side. He'd had enough opportunities to experiment with the rest of his loves to learn that he still preferred coming from having his wires worked over than from trying to drive the nerves Raphaella had wired him in his attachments high enough to blue screen.

He was definitely thankful he could come from fucking one of his pets or from his _tiarna_ 1 using him to get themself off. Being able to dangle that in front of any of his loves was a good incentive to be good and let him _love them_. Ashes was the only one who was completely willing to let him enjoy making them feel good. The rest of his loves either insisted on fighting him or objected to not reciprocating every gift he gave them.

He kept an eye on Jonny as he worked himself over roughly.

His pretty pain slut was starting to cry already. Distantly he felt a tinge of guilt over the rush of pleasure he got from the sight.

He pushed it away. It didn't matter.

He was getting close faster than he expected even with how hard he was working himself. But then Jonny was beginning to pulse around his fist as he ground it into his cervix. He wasn't dumb enough to think he'd be pushing _past_ that without hurting Jonny fairly badly; he did know that Jonny got off on the pain enough that threatening to would push him to the edge pretty easily, though.

Just a little more.

He leaned over and pressed his lips against his ~~heart's~~ _love's_ , thrusting his tongue into his mouth. He worked his wires a touch faster.

_Maybe…_

Jonny was opening so well for him and he did fully plan to force his way well past where he should before he was done.

He eased his fist back enough to uncurl a single finger.

He teased against his slut's cervix for a moment before pressing firmly. Surprisingly enough, it actually gave for him.

He pressed his fist back into Jonny's cunt until his knuckles met his cervix again. Jonny was extremely tight around his finger. That was to be expected though.

Even if he got off on the pain and violence they still did their best not to hurt him here. It was more pleasing to make him sob over the conflicting sensations.

Brian would so enjoy making an exception though.

He began fucking Jonny with his hand. Keeping the pace fast enough that he wasn't going to be able keep up for long if he didn't come immediately upon waking.

It took maybe another minute before Brian could feel himself reaching his peak, just in time for Jonny to come to with a gasp.

He didn't get a moment before Brian was thrusting as firmly into his open mouth and cunt as he could.

As he started to white-screen, Brian felt Jonny clench down on his hand.

He came back before Jonny was done pleasingly enough. Still pulsing around his fist and gasping into his mouth.

He turned the vibrations in both his fist and the plug on high enough to make his slut cry out and begin thrashing.

"Oh no. I don't believe I'm going to allow that, _a peata._ You're going to take what I give you like a good slut today."

He reached over and grabbed the hilt of the sword holding his left leg up. He didn't bother making sure that it didn't injure Jonny as he pulled it out, the _point_ was to make him bleed after all.

He'd already made note of the location and angle so it was a simple matter to drive it through Jonny's shoulder and into the table, buried to the hilt in his love's body.

Grabbing the other was a little more difficult, but not by much. This one he sheathed in Jonny's stomach, just above his hip.

"There. No more moving. You can lower your legs, of course. I'm not going to wait for you to come back from choking yourself to continue though."

Jonny just wailed.

Brian laughed.

His pretty slut was already so desperate and he'd barely woken up.

Hmm. And oddly enough he was loosening around his finger. Brian was fairly certain that wasn't supposed to happen, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

It was harder, but pushing back into Jonny's cervix with two fingers instead wasn't particularly difficult.

With his love mostly immobilized before him, he could continue at his leisure. He pinched Jonny's cock between his fingers, turning on the vibes in them as well.

The shout he got as he did so was beautiful.

Jonny was shaking his head as he screamed. Tears falling from his eyes as he wept.

"Come on, _a bréagán 3._ You can come again for me can't you? Gonna be a good slut for your master aren't you?"

He kept praising him as he toyed with him. Telling him what a good boy he'd be, how lovely of a slut he was, how happy it'd make Brian.

He didn't expect his toy to get anywhere for at least another half hour. He was quite able to enjoy the sobs and moans from his love as he waited to force him into what would probably actually be his fifth orgasm. So when it hit the twenty minute mark and Jonny began tensing around him again, he was understandably surprised.

"Oh, sweetheart. You're already there aren't you. Such a good slut for me. Coming for me so easily. Such a good boy."

Jonny wailed his way through it. Shuddering and thrashing as his body tried to get literally anywhere with the feelings.

When he started to come down he went almost completely limp. He whimpered as Brian eased his hand out of him, small hiccups interrupting his sobs as he tried to look up at him.

Brian decided to be nice and help Jonny focus on him.

He cradled his face in one hand as he looked over him. Shaking, limp, crying, leaning into his hand. He should be green then, he'd go tense again if that changed.

"Thank you, _a grá 4. _So good, such a good boy for me. You came exactly like I told you to."

Jonny pressed his face into Brian's hand as he sobbed.

"Can you give me a colour, _a_ _peata?_ You want me to keep going?"

There was a pause before Jonny was nodding a little, a whine that sounded like he was trying to say please. When he still didn't give Brian a green light, Brian frowned.

"Jonny, I need a colour or we're done. Now."

That got him a shake of the head and a distressed whine. In between the slowly starting to calm sobs, Jonny sounded like he was trying to talk. He turned his head to nudge at Brian's hand.

Brian glanced up at his hands. His fingers were twitching, but otherwise not moving. The holes in his wrists were definitely larger than the blades.

Brian sighed, he had pushed the knives through at an angle to avoid this, but apparently Jonny had still ended up severing his tendons.

"I'm going to take the gag off, okay _a chuisle 5?_ I want you to be ready with a colour for me when I do."

Jonny nodded, a broken keen coming from him as Brian started to unclip the gag.

There was a few seconds pause after he pulled it out as Jonny stretched his jaw back out, still trying to stop sobbing. Finally, he whispered, "green. More please, _mi rey._ Wanna make you feel good."

Brian kissed him, gently stroking his cheek. "Thank you, Jonny. You've been very good for me so far. You ready for me to fuck you properly?"

Jonny's breath caught for a moment before he was nodding and sobbing “yes”s and “please”s alike.

Brian chuckled and began to languidly kiss his little pain slut again. He gently stroked himself as he did so. He may not need to bring himself to full hardness, but he did still need to make sure he was slick enough to not hurt Jonny more than he planned.

After a few moments he pulled back and grabbed the lube. Made sure he was thoroughly coated before lining himself up.

He leaned down and kissed Jonny again as he pushed in. Swallowed the noises he made as Brian gave a few short thrusts when he met resistance. Brian was going to have to hurt him in order to get all the way in, though.

Pulling back enough that they could talk, Brian smiled as he asked, "do you want me to hurt you, Jonny?" He ground the head of his cock into him just hard enough to make his pet whimper. "Want me to make you take all of me?"

Jonny's moan was still broken by his sobs, but the desperate nods made it clear he wanted it even before he was able to choke out a “please”.

Brian carefully held Jonny in place as he began forcing his way into him.

Jonny wasn't even thrashing hardly at all by that point, the blood loss starting to get to him finally. He still screamed and sobbed for Brian though. Strangled moans interspersed in his pain-filled cries reassuring Brian as to his pleasure.

"Is that what you wanted, _a bréagán 3? _You like feeling me rip you apart to make room for myself?"

Jonny's response wasn't intelligible by any means. It was, however, positive enough to send a rush of pleasure at how good he was making his love feel through him.

Brian let out a moan of his own as he settled deep in his love. Even with how he had worked Jonny open, he still felt tight around him. It was thrilling.

"Such a lovely cocksleeve for me. You're such a good slut, Jonny. Taking me so well. You feel so good around me. So tight."

He pressed gentle kisses to Jonny's face as he praised him. His love was so good, took whatever Brian gave him so well.

He gently drew his hips back earning himself a whine that turned to a moan as he pressed back in. He let go of Jonny's hip to press down lightly on the bulge his cock was making in his stomach.

Jonny whimpered.

"Do you feel that, _a peata?_ Feel how deep in you I am? If I was any further I bet I could fuck right out of your stomach. Would you like that? Like me forcing you to take my cock, then tearing a hole in you stomach as I fuck you?"

Jonny keened softly. He was staring up at Brian, his gaze getting more and more hazy as he drew closer to death.

"Would you come from that I wonder? I bet I could make you. Get you nice and pliant under me, you'd love it if I fucked you so hard you can't help but come."

Brian could barely hear Jonny as he started to really fade. Slowly losing more and more ability to react.

"Do you think you can come for me one more time before you go, _a chuisle 5?_ I think you can. Just need a little help, don't you?"

Jonny moaned.

Brian slid his hand between them to gently begin working Jonny's dick. He doubted Jonny would be able to, but he was going to try at least.

He kept gently rolling his hips to fuck in and out of his love. Kept playing with his pretty little cock. Kept kissing him.

Eventually, Jonny went almost completely still, his skin pale and almost waxy.

Brian eased himself up so he could prop Jonny's legs up a little more. Better to let him come to before letting him choke himself.

He kept his pace slow and careful. Jonny may not appreciate it often, but Brian much preferred to savour the feel of his loves around him. Having only recently gotten proper feeling back didn't change that in the slightest-- if anything it made him more inclined to slow down. Being able to feel every motion and reaction gave him more incentive to indulge in his loves falling apart around him.

He might deign to speed up some once Jonny came back, but until he did Brian was just going to enjoy the feel of his love's broken body around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
>   1. _tiarna_ -> Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge meaning "lord", title of respect and devotion to Brian
>   2. _a peata_ -> Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge for "my pet"
>   3. _a bréagán_ -> Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge meaning "my toy", Brian basically calling Jonny his fucktoy here
>   4. _a grá_ -> Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge meaning "my love"
>   5. _a chuisle_ -> Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge meaning "my pulse", second only to _a rúnsearc_ and _a rún_ in strength for Brian
>   
> 
> 
> If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
>  ❤️️ = I love this story!  
>  😳 = this was hot!  
>  💐 = thank you for sharing this  
>  🍵 = tea spilled  
>  🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
>  🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
>  😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
>  😢 = you got me right in the feels  
>  🤯 = mind blown  
>  🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
>  😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?  
>  (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code)
> 
> 



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- on screen murder of a major charcter  
> \- rough sex  
> \- vaginal fisting  
> \- large penetration  
> \- cervix penetration/womb fucking  
> \- painful sex  
> \- heavy dom/sub  
> \- crying during sex
> 
> EDIT: There are now footnotes for translations. If you click the footnote, then it will take you to the relevant translation. You can then use the back button to return to your spot.

It took longer than Brian had expected for Jonny to come back to him. Nearly a full hour of him lying limp before him, his ticking heart the only sign of life. His skin flushing with blood slowly returning as his skin knit itself back together in fresh scars. His eyes glassy as they stared up at Brian unseeing. The only movement that which Brian made as he thrust into him

When he came back it was with a weak whimper.

Brian had to kiss him. He was so beautiful like this, completely helpless before him.

Brian knew he wasn't actually helpless, but with all the fight fucked out of him so that he was actually submitting and letting Brian take care of him he might as well have been.

"Welcome back, _a grá mo chroí 1._ How're you doing?"

"G- green. H- hur- urts."

Brian hummed. "Good hurt?"

"Uh-huh. So good," Jonny sighed.

His eyes were fluttering and he was just laying there, letting Brian fuck him, dazed look still on his face.

"You're taking me so well, sweetheart. Being such a good fucktoy for me. Ought to use your body to make myself come. Do you like that idea, _a peata 2?_ Want me to come from fucking you?"

Jonny whined, his eyes going wide. "Yes please, sir. Please get off fucking my cunt."

Brian purred. He did so enjoy getting his pretty sluts to beg for him. With how stubborn Jonny was it was even more pleasing to get him to than it was with the rest.

"You sure you want that, _a peata 2?_ Takes an awful long time for me to come without touching my wires still. And we both know you're going to keep coming until I decide to stop fucking you or you can't anymore. You sure you can take it if I use your pretty cunt to get off?"

Jonny whimpered. "Uh-huh. I'll be good, sir. Want you to come in me, please. I'll take it, sir."

Brian leaned down and kissed him again. "Such a good pet, so good to me."

He shifted and gently began lapping at the mostly dried blood on Jonny's neck. It would be easier if he hadn't let it dry, but he'd wanted to fuck him through the blood loss first so he had.

When he had a decent amount in his mouth he moved back up to feed it to Jonny. His pretty little pain slut did so love the taste of blood.

It didn't take much encouragement to have Jonny licking it out of his mouth. Once all of it was passed over, Brian repeated his actions, slowly moving around and down Jonny's neck until it was clean again.

All the while he kept thrusting lightly into his pretty slut.

By the time he was done cleaning off Jonny's neck, Brian was starting to get close. Not properly so, but enough that it was worth actually chasing an orgasm.

From the way Jonny was twitching around him, he was definitely getting closer too. All Brian had to do really was be a bit meaner. He _could_ make Jonny get off like this, his cunt stretched around Brian's cock and torn open to make room for Brian to fuck him. It'd take longer than Brian felt like giving him though.

"You gonna come for me, _a peata 2?"_

Jonny nodded.

“Such a good boy. Can you hold off just a little bit longer for me, _a grá 3?_ Want you to come with me.”

“Y- yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” he purred.

Brian straightened up and gently wrapped his hands around Jonny’s waist, careful of the swords still buried in him. He met his love’s hazy eyes and smiled, waited just a moment to get an answering smile.

He gently pulled out until just the tip of his cock was in his pet, unable to resist smirking at the whine Jonny made as he did so. He waited there, just enough in his pretty little slut’s cunt that he was bound to still be feeling the stretch.

After a few moments, Jonny began to whine and squirm. Brian just smirked as he waited.

“P- please, sir. _Mi rey 4,_ please. Please fuck me. _Por favore usarme 5._ Wanna make you feel good.”

“Hmm,” Brian considered as he started to roll his hips, sinking back into his pet. “I do so enjoy your pretty voice, _a bréagán._ Why don’t you keep begging me?”

“Please, please, _mi rey_ , sir. Want your cock so bad. Please fuck me. _Quiero usarme tanto_ 6. _Mi almado 7, mi rey4, please._ Wanna be good for you. Wanna make you come. Want-”

Brian purred as Jonny began babbling pleas to be fucked. That he was falling into Spanish was even better.

Brian had had enough time to start piecing together different turns of phrase that Jonny was liable to use. He knew that he was the only one Jonny called _mi rey_ 4, that _mi diose_ 8 was special for Ashes, that Tim was the only one who got _hermoso_ 9 though at times he instead called her _hermosa_ 9. He still hadn’t managed to figure out what any of them meant though.

Ivy hadn’t been any help. Not even when he offered to translate whatever she wanted from his own native language since he already knew she didn’t speak it.

Still, he had learned that when Jonny resorted to Spanish whatever he was saying was something that he felt he couldn’t say in Basic. So getting him to babble in it was decidingly pleasing.

Brian continued teasing him with shallow thrusts for a few moments, enjoying just listening to him beg. Eventually he did start to get a touch impatient himself though.

He squeezed his pet's waist hard enough to bruise before thrusting all the way in.

Jonny screamed, his head flying back to hit the table _hard_. He tried to writhe under Brian, but between his hold and the swords driven through him, he had little success.

Brian set a rough pace, taking advantage of how much Jonny got off on the pain to not even bother trying to make him feel good as he fucked into him. The sight of his stomach bulging with each thrust had him purring with seemingly no end.

Within a few minutes, Jonny was starting to cry again. The tears falling from his face even as he continued babbling. It sounded like he might still be begging Brian to fuck him.

Brian hadn't been lying about it taking a while to come from fucking someone. When he went back to Raphaella at Ashes's insistence, he'd ended up admitting that the only reason he cared about having a dick that was really any different than Ashes's fancier straps was he wanted to be able to use his lovers' bodies to get off.

She'd hummed for a few minutes then suggested that she could give him few enough nerves that someone would have to really work at it to get him off without going for his wires.

Given that the biggest appeal to having a _dick_ , as opposed to a built in harness, was that his pets wouldn't be able to argue that he should get to come as well instead of just making them feel good, that was a pleasing solution. He'd at least managed to get it through to all of them that if they wanted to be used he'd get more pleasure from that than from anyone playing with his wires.

So it didn't particularly surprise Brian when Jonny started whimpering and begging to be allowed to come before he was ready to. The fact that Jonny was actually holding back and asking permission did tell him that he shouldn't try holding off to fuck him into a second orgasm though.

Besides, Brian did enjoy listening to his _bréagán_ beg him for, well anything really.

He let go of Jonny's waist with one hand so he could reach up as he leaned over him to grab one of the daggers holding his wrists to the table. Since his tendons were already severed he didn't bother taking care as he pulled it out. As he straightened back up, he dragged it along his pet's skin.

 _Fuck_ , he was getting close.

Jonny looked so lovely for him. His legs jerked periodically as the rope went taut around his neck, reminding him to keep them up. His head was shaking from side to side as he tried desperately to endure the mingled pain and pleasure Brian was giving him.

Most pleasingly of all, was how both of his arms remained where Brian had put them despite his right now being free.

Brian tossed the dagger to the side and grabbed onto Jonny's waist again. He gave three more harsh thrusts, before leaning back over his love.

"Come with me, _a grá mo chroí 1,"_ he whispered.

As soon as he'd done so he kissed Jonny, licking into his mouth even as he felt himself slip away for a moment as he blue screened.

He came back to Jonny trying to squirm under him. He could feel the wetness from Jonny having come as well soaking down his ass and Brian's thighs.

Chances were that Jonny was starting to get uncomfortable with how long he'd been kept in the same position. While dying would give him a second wind, being fucked into his fifth or sixth orgasm of the night would be taking its toll as well. The only question was did Jonny want Brian to keep hurting him or not.

He gently pressed a kiss to Jonny's lips and got an almost immediate whine in response. A careful roll of his hips got him a moan and confirmed that Jonny was still very turned on.

"Can you give me a colour, _a grá 3?"_

"Green." Jonny's voice was barely there.

Brian hummed. He was still fine to keep going with the scene he had planned...but he honestly wanted to get Jonny laid out and make love to him more.

"Hmm, can you snap for me, _a chuísle 10?"_

There was a pause before Jonny whispered a "no."

"Okay then. What do you think about saving the rest of my plans for another day then? We'll go to bed and see how many times I can make you come on my cock."

There was another pause while Jonny considered it. "Gonna. Gonna keep using me to get off?"

"Of course, you feel so good coming around me. Gonna make it so much easier the more times you come for me."

He could feel Jonny's cunt quivering around him. Brian waited patiently, languidly thrusting into his pet as he did so.

"O- okay. Th- that sounds nice. C- can hold you?"

Brian hummed, studying his love. Jonny's voice was quieter than it had been, his eyes were a little more focused but trained just to the left of Brian's face, his arms were a bit tense. Probably was an actual request to be allowed to touch him.

He carefully kissed the side of his neck before murmuring, "I like the sound of that."

He used one hand to brace against Jonny's wrist while the other slid the blade out, drawing a cry from his love's throat. He shushed him as he moved down to cut the rope holding his legs in place before tossing the knife to the side with it's match.

It was fairly simple to get the rope unknotted from his pet's legs. Even with how eager he was to make love to him instead of just fucking him, Brian still quite enjoyed watching as his stubborn slut struggle to keep his hands to himself until he was given permission to touch Brian.

He was kind though. So when he was done removing the rope, he guided Jonny's legs to wrap around him. The sigh his ~~heart~~ let out when he did so had him purring again.

...he made a mental note to ask Raph about why the purring wasn't always conscious.

"There you go, _a grá 3._ Just need you to keep your hands to yourself a little bit longer for me."

Jonny whimpered, half-formed words falling from his lips.

" _T' 'mo. M'alm'o, m'cór'zo'. Ha'er amor con’igo por'avore."_ 11

Brian just kept purring as he shushed his love and pulled the swords from him one after the other. The soft cries Jonny made as he did so were beautiful.

"Okay, there we go. Come here, _a chuísle_ 10."

Brian gathered his love into his arms, hushing him as he whimpered. "I've got you, _a grá 3._ I'm gonna take you back to my room, okay?"

He pressed kiss to Jonny's head and carefully shifted him up to pull out.

Jonny whined.

“Shh. I’ve got you. We’re just gonna go back to my room, _a chuísle 10._ Can you hold on to me for a little bit, _a grá_ 3? _”_

Jonny nodded as he wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck. His hold was weaker than Brian would like, but it was tight enough that he wasn’t worried about keeping him in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
>   1. _a grá mo chroí_ -> Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge meaning "love of my heart"
>   2. _a peata_ -> Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge for "my pet"
>   3. _a grá_ -> Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge meaning "my love"
>   4. _Mi rey_ -> Spanish meaning "my king", for Jonny also carries the connotation of protector and master
>   5. _por favor usarme_ -> Spanish meaning "please use me"
>   6. _Quiero usarme tanto_ -> Spanish roughly meaning "want you to use me so much"
>   7. _Mi almado_ -> Spanish meaning "my beloved", very strong pet name, would not be used with anyone you don't expect to only leave your life due to death
>   8. _mi diose_ -> Spanish meaning "my god/diety", this is adapted from _mi diosa_ to be gender neutral for Ashes. I prefer to use _-e_ for neutral gender usually so I'm having Jonny use _-e._
>   9. _hermoso, hermosa_ -> Spanish meaning "beautiful", male and female forms respectively
>   10. _a chuisle_ -> Irish Gaelic/Gaeilge meaning "my pulse", second only to _a rúnsearc and _a rún_ in strength for Brian_
> _
>   11. _T' 'mo. M'alm'o, m'cór'zo'. Ha'er amor con’igo por'avore._ -> mostly unintelligible Spanish, Jonny's basically saying "I love you. My beloved, my heart. Make love with me please."
> 
> If I forgot/missed any translations, feel free to let me know. I know I forget the Spanish a lot and wouldn't be surprised to miss some Gaeilge.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.
> 
>   
>  _
> 
> _Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
>  ❤️️ = I love this story!  
>  😳 = this was hot!  
>  💐 = thank you for sharing this  
>  🍵 = tea spilled  
>  🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
>  🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
>  😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
>  😢 = you got me right in the feels  
>  🤯 = mind blown  
>  🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
>  😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?  
>  (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code)_
> 
> 



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- rough sex  
> \- large penetration  
> \- cervix penetration/womb fucking  
> \- painful sex  
> \- heavy dom/sub  
> \- safeword use  
> \- mention of actual medical repercussions of this whole scene  
> \- biting/marking
> 
> EDITS: There are now footnotes for translations. If you click the footnote, it will take you to the relevant translation. You can then use the back button to return to your spot.  
> A Gaeilge speaker was kind enough to point out that the translation I used for "I love you" _(is breá liom tú)_ is generally used for for things and that generally people say _tá grá agam ort_ instead. The relevant line has been updated in light of this.

Brian sat down on his bed heavily.

Jonny was clutching at him more than he had been earlier. His words were more intelligible too.

“Hey, Jonny.” Brian nuzzled against his cheek, trying to get Jonny to look at him properly. After a moment, Jonny pulled back enough he could steal a kiss and pull back just enough to speak.

“Need your colour, _a_ _peata._ I’m happy to keep loving you, but need you to ask me if you want me to.”

“Gr- green. Please? _Quiero tocate._ ”2

He started purring again.

“I’ve got you, _a grá._ 3 You wanna ride me like this or you want me to lay you down?”

“C-can’t.” Jonny sounded mildly distressed.

He pressed kisses along his love’s jaw. “What’s wrong, _a chuísle?_ Let me fix it please.”

“Can’t. Can’t ride you.”

“Oh, honey. That’s okay. I gave you two options so you could pick. Not to test you.” He slowly leaned back before rolling to lay Jonny on the bed under him.

He began gently sucking a bruise right behind the hinge of his love’s jaw. His hands trailed down his sides, gently pressing bruises into Jonny’s ribs.

The low whines that Jonny was making in response somehow managed to be more pleasing than his earlier screams. The way he was arching into Brian now that he could alone would have been enough to keep him purring.

“Pl- please. _Mi almado._ 4W- want you.”

“So good for me. Such a good boy.”

Brain continued murmuring praise into his love’s ear as he reached down to slide three fingers into his cunt, gently checking that he could still take him and that he wasn’t liable to hurt Jonny more than he needed to.

Jonny moaned at being stretched open again, his legs falling open.

“That’s it. Such a good slut for me. You make me so happy, _a rúnsearc._ 5 So perfect and lovely for me. You take me so well and never complain. You look so pretty begging for me to fuck you and hurt you in the same breath. Love the way you fight me, how you insist on acting proud and defiant until I force you to submit so often. Makes it so much sweeter when you obey me.”

He indulged himself, stretching Jonny open like he had actually closed back up in the few minutes Brian spent moving them from the spare room he’d set up to his bedroom. Just enjoying the keens and moans his ~~heart and soul~~ made for him. The way Jonny arched up into him in response to being told all the things Brian loved him for.

Satisfied and starting to get a touch impatient to hear his little pain slut scream for him again, he eased his fingers out. He ignored his pet’s whines as he reached for the lube and added more to both his cock and Jonny’s cunt. He may not have an issue with hurting his love while fucking him, especially since he knew how much Jonny enjoyed it, but he would prefer the pain Jonny received to be intentional and deliberate on his part.

He carefully pressed back into his love, capturing his lips and languidly kissing him as he did so. He didn’t tease Jonny this time. He kept pushing deeper, swallowing his increasingly pain filled cries, until he settled fully within him.

Brian pulled back and smiled, running a hand up and down Jonny’s side as he gasped. The way his eyes were fluttering, tears welling in them sent a dark rush of pleasure through him.

He waited, bringing a hand up to cup Jonny’s face and gently rubbing his cheek, as his love adjusted.

After several moments, Jonny settled some, his cries giving way to something caught between a keen and sob. He blinked up Brian, moving his hands up to weakly tangle in his hair.

“There you go. So good. So sweet. Your tears are so lovely, did you know that, _a rúnsearc?_ 5 They're like crystals decorating your pretty face for me. Makes me so happy seeing that I’m making you feel so good that you’re crying. Love how you take so much more than you should so you’ll cry for me.”

As Brian spoke, he began gently rolling his hips again, dragging himself out enough that when he pressed back in Jonny let out a gasp. He leaned down to nip at his jaw, leaving a few new marks as he made his way to his pet’s ear.

“You feel so good around me, _a peata._ 1 Wanna keep loving you like this forever. Maybe I should just keep making love to you until your heart can’t keep up and has to let you die under me. Would you like that, _a chuisle?”_ 6

The whimper Jonny gave him as he nodded was delicious. The broken “please” even more so. His pretty pretty pain slut, his beautiful love, his ~~heart,~~ his _chuisle,_ his _rúnsearc_. So lovely as he asked Brian to hurt him, to kill him.

He caught his love’s mouth and slowly began fucking his tongue into it. He swallowed the broken moans and cries that Jonny made as he fucked him, just enjoying the feel of him.

He kept up the slow, deep thrusts as he kissed his love.

If he was entirely honest with himself, Brian doubted he could come again like this. It was nice, but he didn’t enjoy it enough to reach a peak. The pleasure from making Jonny fall apart under him, from making Jonny not only scream but start to cry for him, wasn’t quite enough to push him that high.

Without the demand to be honest, it was easy to lie to himself and pretend that he wasn’t only going to reach the edge like this from killing Jonny again. Without the need to be good, it was easy to admit that until Raphaella had given him back touch as well as a dick, finally, the closest he’d gotten to coming without having his wires crossed was while he was killing one of his loves.

Trying to fuck Jonny long enough, hard enough, deep enough that his heart gave out was such a pleasing challenge though. It wasn’t as though he was particularly missing out if he fucked Jonny to death and didn’t come himself anyways. Not with how many times he’d make Jonny come between then and now.

Starting with pushing him over the edge his love was balancing on already.

“Oh _a rún,_ 7 are you already so close? So perfect and lovely for me. Such a wonderful slut for me, _a bréagán._ Why don’t you go ahead and come for me, _a grá?”_ 3

Jonny immediately gasped and shuddered as he began coming.

 _Oh yes._ That was pleasing.

Brian _knew_ he hadn’t been that close before. That he had come less from reaching his peak and more from being told to. Having Jonny not only behave, but _obey_ was delicious.

“There you go, _a chuisle._ 6 Such a good pet for me. Such an _obedient slut_. You’re just gonna keep taking my cock and coming on it until I tell you to stop, aren’t you?”

Jonny whined, shaking his head.

“No?” Brian knew full well that Jonny was objecting to being called obedient. That didn’t mean he was going to let him get away with it though.

“Are you going to stop letting me fuck you then, _a_ _peata?_ Or stop coming from being fucked?”

He shook his head again, sobbing, “n- not obedient.”

Brain laughed, grabbing Jonny’s hair and using it to jerk his head back. He leaned down and sunk his teeth into his _obedient_ pain slut’s shoulder. Pulling back, he smiled down at his love as he licked the blood off of his lips.

“Not obedient? Now that’s definitely a lie.”

He dropped Jonny’s head and moved up onto his knees, grabbing Jonny’s hips and hauling them up. He held his hips up and began fucking into him _hard_.

Jonny’s hands scrambled against the bed as he screamed. He was so beautiful like this. Completely fallen apart, sobbing and screaming as he took everything Brian gave him.

“I tell you to take my cock, and you do. I tell you stay still while I carve you up, and you do. I tell you I want to hear you beg, and you don’t even wait for me to tell you to. I tell you that you’re going to cry for me, and you do.”

Brian kept going, fucking him hard and deep, pulling up time after time, event after event, every instance he could come up with that Jonny had obeyed him. He detailed occurrences both minor and major as he fucked his love towards another orgasm.

When he felt Jonny begin pulsing around him again, he leaned back over him to growl into his ear.

“I tell you when to come, and you come. Just like you’re going to come. Right. Now.”

Jonny screamed, his back arching as he came again on Brian’s order.

Brian started purring again at the sight.

He slowed, gently fucking his _rúnsearc_ through it.

As Jonny seemed to come down, his eyes fluttering and almost focusing on Brian, he pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “It seems to me that you’re obedient, _a rún.”_ 7

“Y- yellow.”

_Shit._

He pulled back, looking Jonny over quickly, and cupping his face with one hand. The whine he got pulling back was reassuring that this probably wasn’t a serious issue.

“What’s wrong, Jonny?”

Jonny opened and closed his mouth for a moment before whining slightly and reaching up to Brian.

Brian obediently leaned back down enough that he could wrap his arms around his neck. Instead of settling he just tugged slightly, until Brian pressed down close so he was basically laying on top of his love.

“Jonny, _a chuisle_ ,6 I need you to tell me what’s wrong.”

Jonny squeezed his arms around Brian for a moment, before sighing.

“Don’t. Don’t call me that. Can’t. I can’t deal with it right now.”

“Obedient?”

Jonny nodded.

“Okay, _a chuisle_.6 I won’t, do you want to tell me why?”

He shook his head. “N-not now. L- later.”

Brian pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Jonny’s head. “Okay. You still want me to see if I can fuck you hard enough to make your heart give out?”

There was a pause long enough that Brian was worried that he was going to have to ask again before he answered.

“No. Can. Can I make you come in me again? Wanna feel you. Think I’m done after that.”

Brian shifted slightly to kiss him. “I don’t think I’m gonna get much of anywhere without a hand on my wires right now, _a rún._ 7 If you want me to keep fucking you, I’ll quite enjoy that. If you don’t want anymore, then we’re done though.”

Jonny whined. “Want you to come in me. Could play with your wires? Just. Liked that. Felt like you were making me yours.” His voice trailed off into a mumble as he continued.

Brian sighed. If Jonny got his hands in his wires then it wouldn’t take long for him to come probably. He hadn't really recovered enough from his last two to hold off for too long.

“Do you think you could come one more time for me?”

Jonny nodded, “if you want me to.”

“Okay.”

Jonny immediately pressed closer, making a pleased noise.

“I’m gonna sit against the headboard and you’re gonna sit in my lap. You can use my wires to get me off in you, but you have to come with me.”

Jonny just whimpered in response.

“Well, _a rún?_ 7 Is that agreeable to you?”

“Y- yeah.” His arms tightened around Brian’s neck and his legs came up to wrap around his waist.

Brian smiled, started to purr again.

He gathered Jonny into his arms as he moved to sit down against the headboard. As he did so Jonny made soft whimpers and cries.

As he settled his love back in his lap, he let his head fall back away from Brian and moaned.

“Y- you’re so deep in me. Feels so g- good, _mi rey._ ”8

“Yeah? You like having me rip you open like this, _a peata?”_ 1

“Uh-huh.” Jonny nodded, one of his hands drifting down from Brian’s neck to press against the bulge in his stomach from his cock. “Feels nice. Like I’m made for you.”

Brian purred. He covered his ~~heart’s~~ fingers with his own and gently pressed down until Jonny cried out. He leaned down to kiss him as he slowly rubbed at the head of his cock through his love’s stomach.

It didn’t take much for Jonny to start to whine into his mouth.

“Do you think you could come from this, _a rún?_ 7 Ought to see if I can make you some time. Do you think I should?”

“Yes. Please. Should make me come like this for you, _mi rey_.”8

Brian turned the vibrations on in his hand as he continued to rub against Jonny’s stomach.

His love gasped. “C- can I touch you? Please?”

He smiled, noting that he was _still_ purring. “Of course, why don’t you get your hands on my heart, _a chuisle.”_ 6

Jonny nodded, his hands moving to start pulling Brian’s chest panel off.

While he did so, Brian gently started the vibrations in the plug still buried in Jonny’s ass and set his cock to an alternating pattern.

Jonny moaned again, his hands scrambling until he could get Brian chest open and shove his hands into his chest.

One hand tangled into the wires surrounding his heart, beginning to work them fast to have Brian gasping and squeezing hard on his hip. The other reached through the wires and tubes to cradle his heart.

Brian threw back his head and moaned, his hips jolting upwards as he felt Jonny literally hold his heart in his hands.

“So good to me. You’re such a sweet love. Take such good care of me. So nice, letting me take care of you. Makes me so happy when you do, _a chuisle._ 6 Love making you feel good. Love the way you cry for me. You look so pretty bleeding out under me, _a rún._ 7 Love watching you fall apart before me.”

Brian kept showering Jonny with praise, taking care to avoid mentioning how much he enjoyed getting Jonny’s obedience.

As he and his love slowly edged each other towards their peak, he slowly fell into moans and purrs more than words.

As he did so Jonny began rhythmically squeezing lightly on his heart.

That was enough to choke Brian, his senses flooding with feeling as his heart tried to burst with how much he loved this man.

_“Te amo, mi rey, mi almado. Quiero darte todo. Mi vida es tuyo para ordenar. Te amo, mi amor. Mi corazón y alma.”_ 9

Brian tipped his head back to press his forehead to Jonny’s. He brought a hand up to draw him into a kiss.

“You call me that a lot, you know, _a chuisle._ 6 Will you tell me what _mi rey_ 8 means? Please?”

Jonny gasped into his mouth. “I- T- tell me what _a chuisle_ 6 means.”

Brian grinned, his purrs growing louder.

He hadn’t expected that to get him anywhere.

“It means my pulse, my grounding point. Means you keep me going even when I don’t want to.”

Jonny keened, his head pressing forward as he tried to hide.

Brian just kept purring and working him over gently as he pressed kisses against his face. He could feel Jonny starting to flutter around him, could feel himself starting to teeter on the edge.

“Come with me, _a chuisle?”_ 6

Jonny nodded. _“Si, mi rey.”_ 8

It took maybe another moment for them to both crest over, gasping and moaning into each other’s mouths as they did so.

They stayed like that for a long moment as Brian’s systems rebooted and Jonny caught his breath.

As he came back to, Brian carefully kissed Jonny again.

Jonny moaned softly into his mouth as he began detangling his hands from Brian’s chest. He avoided Brian’s eyes a little as he carefully closed his chest back up before pressing close to him with a small hiss as Brian shifted in him.

“I’d love to hold you but why don’t we get a bit more comfortable first, _a grá?”_ 3

He got a whine, before Jonny nodded.

He was careful as he lifted his love off his cock. He still got a sharp cry as he did so though. He settled Jonny back on his thighs before gently removing the plug as well.

He tossed the plug at the basket Jonny had dropped next to the bed for this exact reason. He purred as Jonny gently pressed kisses to his neck and along his collar while he disconnected his nerves from his dick. He fumbled slightly with how the entire region felt slightly numb, but managed to remove it and toss it in the basket as well after a moment.

Jonny made a soft noise as he looked up at him in question.

He wrapped his arms around his love as he explained.

“I asked Raphaella to make me a couple packers for sleep. I appreciate it, but would rather have something smaller than anything I’d want to fuck one of you with when that’s not in the plans.”

“Ah. ... _te amo, mi rey._ 8 Um. you’re gonna make us bathe aren’t you?” He ducked his head back down as he spoke, the tips of his ear redden slightly.

“I would prefer you not be covered in _dried_ blood, _a chuisle_.6 I can tolerate the fresh with how happy you are, but I want the dried gone.”

Jonny shivered as Brian called him his pulse.

He was starting to tap lightly on Brian’s chest. “O-okay. Um. Remind me to explain after? _Por favore, mi rey?”_ 8

“Of course, _a grá._ 3 If it’s too much that’s okay too. I want to understand what you want to tell me when you call me that, but if you’re not ready to tell me I’m happy to wait.”

Jonny shook his head. “Wanna. Want you to know. You des-serve to. Just. hard. Wanna tell you while it’s not as hard.”

“Okay, _a chuisle._ 6 I’ll remind you. Why don’t we go get cleaned up now?”

His love nodded against his chest.

“I’d like to carry you. Is that alright?”

Jonny didn’t answer for a moment.

“Alright. ... _si, mi rey.”_ 8

Brian pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you, _a chuisle.”_ 6

He gathered Jonny back into his arms and carried him into the bathroom.

He carefully set him on the toilet and stepped away to start the shower for them. Once it was warm he carefully gathered his love up again and stepped in.

He just held Jonny under the shower for a little while enjoying the feel of his love in his arms.

Eventually though he did have to set Jonny down and begin washing them down. He was careful as he pressed a finger into Jonny to check that he was starting to heal and was healing correctly. He was gentle as he worked the last of the dried blood from his love’s newly scarred neck.

“I made sure to leave some space. Got a few more doses of the sedative as well so you should be set if you want anybody else to scar you up.”

_“Gracias, mi rey.”_ 8

Brian gently guided Jonny’s head up to look at him.

His eyes were still a bit more out of focus than they’d usually be by now. Not concerningly so though and he _had_ said he wanted to tell Brian what _mi rey_ 8 meant while it was a little easier.

Brian kissed his ~~heart~~ gently. _“Tá grá agam ort, a chuisle.”_ 10

Jonny sighed into his mouth almost like he understood what Brian was telling him.

It didn’t take much longer to get them cleaned up and ready for bed. Jonny didn’t even put up a fuss when Brian scooped him back into his arms to carry him to bed. He would have preferred to be able to change the sheets but Brian could live with a little blood on his sheets. There was a decent chance that there’d be blood on them come morning anyways.

As soon as he laid down next to Jonny, he was curling into him. There was a long moment where he just held his love.

“You said you wanted to explain what _mi rey_ means to me, _a chuisle.”_ 6

Jonny nodded.

 _“Mi rey 8 es. Is _my king. My protector and lord. It. it means that I’ll listen to you. That you’re allowed to tell me what to do. _Mi diose y mi rey_ 8 are the only ones allowed to.” Jonny sounded nervous.

Brian couldn’t help, but purr in response. He could still kiss his ~~heart~~ though.

So he did.

He tilted Jonny’s head towards him and kissed him, slow and deep, pouring all of his love into the kiss.

“Thank you for explaining, _a grá._ 3 Love you so much.”

Jonny flushed, nervously tapping against his chest for a moment longer.

“Do you- um. Why do you like it?”

Brian blinked. How? Ah. right. He was still purring.

“You know you only call me that when you’re behaving? Knowing that when you do so you’re giving me permission to tell you what to do, that you’re telling me that you’ll do what I say, makes me really happy. I like that I can tell when I’ve earned your-”

Brian cut himself off. Jonny had asked that he not call him obedient.

“My obedience?”

He sighed, “yeah. I know you don’t want me calling you that, but I really do enjoy it. Makes me feel special that I’m one of the few people in all of the universe you actually listen to.”

“Oh.” Jonny pressed closer to him. “I- I like that. That it makes you feel special.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Brian purred. He may not have gotten an explanation for why Jonny didn’t want to be called obedient, but that was enough to give him an idea as to why.

He had apparently not only managed to somehow earn the right to _Jonny d’Ville’s_ obedience, but also to be told that he had.

His ~~heart~~ was so lovely, such a strong man. He loved him more than he could handle some times.

...Brian had explained what calling him _a chuisle_ 6 meant even if he didn't explain anything else. Jonny called him his king, trusted him to protect and care for him. He not only allowed, but actively _chose_ to give Brian the right to command him.

Brian could call him his _chroí, 11 _his _rún_ 7 in Basic.

He pulled up the programs he ran within his own mind, that he had hidden next to the coding for his switch. It took a moment to sort through to find the right one.

He still hesitated, questioned if he really wanted to risk the hurt that would come if he was wrong. He steeled himself though. He'd already proven it unnecessary with the loophole.

He deleted it. Entirely.

He wasn't going to let himself flee back into the safety it offered.

He dismissed the program files and pulled Jonny closer to him. He sighed as he settled down to sleep with his _heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
>   1. _a peata_ -> Irish Gaelic for "my pet"
>   2. _Quiero tocate_ -> Spanish meaning "want to touch you"
>   3. _a grá_ -> Irish Gaelic meaning "my love"
>   4. _Mi almado_ -> Spanish meaning "my beloved", very strong pet name, would not be used with anyone you don't expect to only leave your life due to death
>   5. _a rúnsearc_ -> Irish Gaelic meaning "secret love", this is a passionate way of saying beloved, for Brian this is one of the most emotionally/intimate things he could call a partner
>   6. _a chuisle_ -> Irish Gaelic meaning "my pulse", second only to a _a rúnsearc_ and _a rún_ in strength for Brian
>   7. _a rún_ -> Irish Gaelic meaning "secret", sometimes used as a pet name for a romantic partner, similar to _a rúnsearc_ for Brian
>   8. _mi rey_ -> Spanish meaning "my king", for Jonny also carries the connotation of protector and master
>   9. _Te amo, mi rey, mi almado. Quiero darte todo. Mi vida es tuyo para ordenar. Te amo, mi amor. Mi corazón y alma._ -> Spanish meaning "I love you, my king, my beloved. I want to give you everything. My life is yours to command. I love you, my love. My heart and soul." This is basically, an _extremely_ romantic (if arguably a bit sappy) declaration of Jonny's love and devotion to Brian
>   10. _tá grá agam ort, a chuisle_ -> Irish Gaelic meaning "I love you, my pulse."
>   11. _chroí_ -> Irish Gaelic meaning "heart"
> If I forgot/missed any translations, feel free to let me know. I’m well aware that I forget to translate the Spanish a lot and wouldn’t be surprised if I missed some of the Gaeilge as well.   
>  If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them. Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):   
>  ❤️️ = I love this story!   
>  😳 = this was hot!   
>  💐 = thank you for sharing this   
>  🍵 = tea spilled   
>  🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!   
>  🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!   
>  😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER   
>  😢 = you got me right in the feels   
>  🤯 = mind blown   
>  🤬 = god damn cliffhanger   
>  😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?   
>  (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code)



End file.
